Frozen
by physchokitten
Summary: Frozen vamped up. While no vampires there's still the characters you know and love like Katherine, Elena, Damon and Stefan.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a two girls and their parents. Elena and Katherine. Katherine was confined to her room since she was younger due to unnormal circumstances. She had the power of snow and ice which could be deadly and disproved of by the town's folk._

"Push it down, don't feel," she whispered to herself once again. The same words that her father has told her multiple times. This was natural, wasn't how nature worked. Sadly she was an abomination, not supposed to give into simple human emotions. Cutting herself off from others for as long as she can remember. Ever since that fateful day that Elena fell on ice, when the games went out of hand. Ice in the head could be cured as long as it didn't hit the heart.

One day any spiting emotion she would have had was erased. Her parents died in a ship wreck. Her powers made ice stretch the confinements of her room. The only people she came in contact with were dead.

"Push it don't feel."

**So my newest story that I started in the holiday cheer of Christmas is vampire diaries frozen style. Some things will be the same, some different. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Was thinking of doing gone with the wind/scarlet but not sure on that take quiet yet.**


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**Okay first off I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Frozen, though I love the both very much. Vampire Diaries moreso because hello have you seen Ian Somerhalder's hotness? Lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

In the town...

People were rushing around the busy town many, "Welcome to Arendale. Watch your step please, the gates will be open soon," going around.

A youngster with their mother complaining, "Why do I have to wear this?" he pouts.

"Because the queen has come of age, its coronation day!" she tells him excitedly. No one has seen their soon to be queen yet as she was locked in her room for reasons unknown to all the town.

"That's not my fault!"

Decorations are all around.

"What do you want Sven?" a guy with dark hair and blue eyes holds up a carrot teasingly.

The reindeer looks at it anxiously wanting the treat as the man says pretending to be him, "Give me a snack!" he uses a pleading voice. The reindeer has been his best friend since he was a young child.

"Whats the magic word?" he teases.

While going to say, "Please," in a different voice when Sven jumps up to take a bite of said carrot.

"Uh, uh, uh uh share," he waggles his finger at his friend before pulling the carrot out of the reindeer's mouth to take a bite of the carrot himself.

"I can't believe their finally opening up the gates!" it goes to another woman.

"Ah Arendelle," a shorter older man waves his arms in exasperation looking around. "Our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I just say that out loud?" he grimaces looking around. So much for keeping those thoughts in his head, hopefully no one was listening.

Another woman goes on, "Oh my sore eyes can't wait to see the queen and princess. I bet they are absolutely lovely. I bet they are beautiful!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The castle...

An Elena is sleeping ever so graciously an arm thrown over her head, her brown hair showing a case of serious bed head. Mouth open and snoring.

"Princess Elena," a maid's voice calls out, causing the princess to slightly stir from her sleep.

"Huh, yeah," she calls out, sitting up yawning.

"Sorry to wake you ma'am.." the voice gets cut off.

"No, no, no you didn't. I've been up for hours," she lies. With her disheveled appearance she obviously wasn't. Her brown locks in a mess, aside from the one white streak in her hair from the incident that happened when she was younger. She snores, in the amidst of getting ready to fall back asleep. Forcing her head back up she asks, "Who is it?"

"Its still me ma'am, the gates will open soon. Time to get ready."

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes exclaiming, "Of course!" A piece was missing in her tired mind so she asks, "Ready for what?"

"Your sisters coronation ma'am."

"My sisters cor-neration..." she trails off looking around. Her eyes set on a beautiful green dress, her eyes opening wide as her mouth gasps.

"Its coronation day!" she yells out quickly have gotten dressed and her hair fixed running through the halls baffling one of their staff as she takes their hand and spins the around before running to stop and look at them again excitement on her face as she repeats the same words, "Its coronation day!"

Looking around in excitement and song, "The window is open, and so is that door," they open as if on cue, "I didn't know they didn't do that anymore. Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates!" she picks up a plate off a huge pile of castle staff going by, before setting it down to take off running, "For years I roamed these empty halls. Why a ballroom with no balls?" she takes off sliding down the spiraling stair case, "Finally their opening the gates!"

Landing she takes the hand of an armored suit in the halls, "There'll actual real people. It'll be totally strange!" she carelessly puts the arm back on the armored guy taking off again.

She's looking out a window, "But wow am I ready for this change!" she jumps out onto a swinging thing, that's wood and ropes. Pulling herself up with the rope of the swing she continues, "For the first time in forever there'll be music, there'll be light!" Gazing at the scenery before swinging, "For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night!"

She's now on the ground, "I don't know if I'm elated or gassy," looking side to side, "But I'm somewhere in that zone!" she dances through the forest, "For the first time in forever I won't be alone," she goes to hold up some baby ducks.

"I can't wait to meet everyone," she tells them. "What if I meet 'the one'?" her heart pounds in excitement.

Soon she's dancing through the castle walls again, in the curtains, "Tonight imagine me in gown and all," she has the curtain draped across her body as she dramatically leans against the wall, "Fetching, draped against the wall! The picture of sophisticated grace!" Suddenly she gets up, pushing the curtains away pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "I suddenly see him standing there! A beautiful stranger tall and dark haired. With blue eyes like the sea!" she sings out, waving a fan to her face using it to cover her while she stuffs chocolate in her face, "I want to stuff some chocolate in my face!"

Throwing the fan she gushes, "But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre!" She dances with a head mantle piece in her hands, "Nothing like the life I've led so far!" it lands at the top of the cake. Oh well another can be made.

The doors open to another room, "For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun," she curtsies in place of a girl in a photo before going to another one leaning in place of another, "For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone!" her hand goes to one of a man kissing a ladies hand. Dreaming of romance. Continuing to jump around, "I know it is totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It goes to Katherine glancing out the window. 'Such a stress filled day.'

Sighing deeply she starts her own song which is the polar opposite of her sisters, "Don't let them in, don't let them see," she walks towards a prized picture of her father, "Be the good girl you always have to be."

She picks up the items that she'll practicing the showing she'll have to do later. Her gloves of safety off, "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show," ice starts to creep up the sides of the items. "One wrong move and everyone will know," she hastily puts down the items. 'Could I even pull this off?'

"**But its only for today," both sisters voices ring out, one scared and one filled with happiness.**

"_Its agony to wait," Elena skips out the castle doors._

Katherine opens the doors, "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" she orders walking through the doors dreading the moments that are about to happen. 'I can't fuck this up.'

_Elena continues to dance around the town, swinging on a lamp post, "For the first time in forever..."_

"Don't let them see."

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_

"Be the good girl you always have to be."

"_A chance to change my only world!"_

"Conceal. Conceal. Don't feel," Katherine repeats the words her father told her. 'This has to go right.'

"_A chance to find true love," little Elena dreamy at the thought._

"Don't see. Don't feel, don't let them know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today!" she continues, not being cautious about where she's going with the plan steering in her head. "Cause the first time in forever. The first time in forever! Nothings in my way!" clumsy Elena falls in a rowboat, almost sending it flying if it wasn't stopped. She's fallen over, a clump of seaweed on her face as she's strewn over. "Hey," she lets out annoyed, it stopping as she sees the face of a gorgeous man on a horse."

"I'm so sorry are you hurt?" he asks her, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I-ya no I'm okay," she brushes around it, seeing his gorgeous light brown hair, nicely structured face and green eyes. He was breathtaking.

"Are you sure?" he asks getting of his horse to go towards her. Towards the princess of Arendelle.

"Yeah I just wasn't looking where I was going but I'm great actually," she gives him a small smile.

He gives her a smile, lending his hand which she takes, "Oh, thank goodness." When shes up again he gives her a bow realizing he didn't properly introduce himself, "Oh um... Prince Stefan of the Southern Isles," he gives her a bow.

"Princess Elena of Arendelle," she introduces herself.

"Princess?" he asks, eyes wide before bowing, "My lady."

Unfortunately the horse bows with him, and the little row boat is knocked over again causing Stefan to fall on top of dear princess Elena. Thankfully the horse catches it before their both submerged in water, causing Elena to fall on top of him this time. 'Love at first sight,' she thinks dreamily, 'Such a dreamy sweet guy.'

"Hi again."

"Oh boy."

"Ha, this is awkward," she gives an embarrassed laugh. "Not that your awkward. But because we're awkward, I'm awkward. Your gorgeous," her hand is taken by Stefan, "Wait, what?" she looks away horrified at the words that came out of her mouth. That's what happens in the company of a gorgeous guy which she was not used to whatsoever.

He brushes himself off, "I'm sorry for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse, and for every moment after," he formally apologizes.

"No-no no, its fine I'm not that princess. If you hit my sister Katherine it would be sheesh, cause you know," she backs away from the attractive man going towards the horse. Turning towards the creature she pets him, "Hello," she lets out sweetly. 'Who couldn't love animals?' "But lucky you its just me," she walks away before standing a safe distance away from me.

He chuckles lightly, a sound that she quickly enjoys. "Just you?"

She sighs, looking at him dreamily before bells go off, "The bells, the coronation," she looks around. "I...I... I better go. I have to go. Bye!" she runs off waving them farewells.

They wave back to her and while the horse gives a little wave the boat is finally dropped fully this time as the prince hits the water. The boat flipping over, he has a smile on her face as he watches her walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine glances at the items as she cautiously takes off her gloves of protection, the ones that hide what she is. Taking in a deep breath as she picks up the items before turning towards the crowd holding them.

A voice talking in the background as she holds her breath afraid she'll show what she's been working so hard to conceal, her blue eyes wide. She looks in horror as frost slowly creeps on the items. 'Oh shit...don't do this to me. I can't let them see,' her mind reminds her. Taking a gulp she quickly puts them back in their sacred spot as someone says, "Queen Katherine of Arendelle."

Everyone in the crowd repeats what was said cheering for her as she just wanted to be out of there. Why did she have to be the eldest child? If only Elena was doing this, it would be much simpler for her. She's standing a safe distance away from her as the band goes off. People in the crowd start dancing and having a jolly time.

"Queen Katherine of Arendelle, and princess Elena of Arendelle," a male speaker speaks out the crowd who's having an enjoyable time to finally be in the gates. Katherine is standing there trying to seem tall and proud as Elena is pushed towards her despite Elena's requests against it. After being rejected by her sister in so many times in childhood as she locked herself inside her room. She gives her a fleeting look, taking a step away from her or a few. For reasons unknown her sister seemed to hate her.

Katherine is in an odd shade of blue, with black sleeves covering her arms. A purple cape flowing behind her. They were both pictures of beauty. Elena with her brown hair and brown eyes in green and Katherine with her blue eyes and blond hair covered as much as possible.

The crowd claps for them, as Elena takes an awkward glance at her older sister by two years, tucking a nonexistent stray hair behind her eyes.

Finally Katherine turns towards her, "Hey."

After years of not speaking, and not remembering the incident of why that was she was baffled. "Um hi," she says awkwardly.

"You look beautiful," Katherine gives her sister a small smile, proud at how much she has grown up since the last time they spoke.

"Thanks, you look beautifuler," she compliments before ranting, "I don't mean fuller, I just mean more beautifuler," didn't need her sister to think she was calling her fat. They were around the same size as it was.

"Thank you," she smiles, seeming completely at ease in this new experience to be around people again. After all she was her sister no matter what length of time they didn't speak. New opportunities per say. Her face goes out to scan the crowd, "So this is what a party looks like." 'How I wish I could be like everyone else, to dance and enjoy myself,' her mind taunts.

Awkward Elena blurts out, "Its warmer than I thought."

"What is that amazing smell?" she asks, as both sisters go to sniff the air around them answering at the same time with identical grins, "Chocolate!" they face each other grinning and laughing at their shared love.

Elena is about to say something else to her sister before someone interrupts, "Your majesty. The duke of weasletown," he introduces her to the short, graying old man.

"Whesleton," he corrects him, "Your majesty," he walks towards her, "Being such close partners in trade. It only seems fair that I offer you your first dance as queen," he bows a little jump before bowing his wig top falling off as the girls look disgusted and laugh.

Cleaning themselves up Katherine looks appreciative, "Thank you only I don't dance," waving her arms to her sister, "But my sister does."

The guy links arms with Elena, "I don't think so," she starts to say to her sister but is abruptly swept away by ever so prince charming... She gives her sister a fleeting look as she gives a little wave to her letting out a bemused, "Sorry."

The dance goes interestingly. As the guy does 'the peacock' around her...managing to step on her foot. "Speaking of now that they have the gates open why did they shut them in the first place?" he asks, seeking information that he sees needed. "Do you know the reason, hm?" he gets close to Elena's face.

"No," she answers genuinely not knowing, why she couldn't have had this amount of fun in the first place to begin with.

"Well alright," he bows her down, so she can see her sister and gives her a glare as Katherine laughs. "They don't call me the little dipper for nothing." He jumps around her, "I am a chicken with the face of a monkey. Hiya!" He was certainly something alright.

Finally the dance is ended as she goes over to her sister stomping.

"Well he was friendly!" Katherine laughs. A night of being normal just for once before the castle gates go back up again.

Elena laughs, "Especially for a man in heels."

"Are you okay?" Katherine asks her sister, concerned but laughing.

"Yeah I've never been better," Elena looks towards her sister joy in her face. 'This is what I've been dreaming of all these years.' "Its such a wonderful night, I wish it could be like this all the time." 'The dancing the galore, who wouldn't want all of that?'

"I do to," Katherine says solemnly before turning away, "But it can't." 'For reasons that even my sister can't even know.'

"Why?" Elena goes towards her sister.

"It just can't," is her final response, all the connection they made in the night lost in those few moments.

Elena sniffles feeling like she's going to cry at having her dreams crushed before walking away, "Excuse me for a minute."

Katherine looks out feeling sorry as Elena sadly weaves her way through the crowd.

She's about to fall as a hand catches her green eyes looking at her own, "Glad I caught you."

"Stefan, she looks at him dreamily," before their swept away in a dance.


	3. Love is An Open Door

**Okay the story will be Delena end game but she meets Stefan first just like Anna meets Hanz. If she survives...**

**Chapter 2**

Elena falls in her attempt to get away, begging for the tears not to start.

She starts to fall over but a sturdy hand catches her. Stefan, and his beautiful green eyes. "Glad I caught you," he gives her a smile.

"Stefan," she cheers and soon they are swept away in dance like the rest of the crowd with the exception of her sister. Why wasn't of importance though now, she was with a really charming, handsome guy that she liked.

They soon get talking.

"I often have the parlor to myself to slide.." she stretches out her arms to exaggerate the statement shes saying and accidentally hits Stefan in the face. "Oops, sorry," she grimaces.

"Your physique helps too I'm sure," he laughs lightly teasing her.

The two continue to walk through the halls together, enjoying each others company. The lightly push into each other walking along.

He stops seeing the odd white strand of hair, "Whats this?" he questions curious.

"I was born with it," she explains looking down embarrassed. "Though I dreamt I was kissed by a troll," she looks down.

"I like it," he tells her smiling.

Now their sitting outside on the upper floor out looking the sky.

"Yeah, the whole thing you got it."

"Okay wait. Wait. So you have how many brothers?" she looks at him in wonder.

He leans in, "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible for like two years," he goes on about his life story.

Thirteen kids, that's a handful.

"That's horrible," Elena looks at him sympathetically.

"That's what brothers do," he shrugs.

"And sisters. Katherine and I used to be really close but one day she shut me out and I never knew why," she tries to make light of the situation though it pangs her deeply. "And I never knew why," she looks away.

Stefan grabs her hand, "I would never shut you out."

The mood changes as her expression quirks, "Okay can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" he exclaims.

She gets up shutting the doors that lead into the castle, "All of my life has been a series of doors shutting in my face but suddenly I bump into you," she sings.

"That's crazy," he exclaims joy on his face, "I was just thinking the same thing!" He walks towards her, "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place!" he pokes her face, "And maybe its the party or the chocolate fondue," she giggles in response.

"**But with you I found my place! I see your face and its like nothing I've ever seen before!" they both sing connecting hands, and spinning around running. **

**Soon their at a top of a tower bursting out of the doors, "Love is an open door!" they sing. "Love is an open door, "He picks her up for a second as they continue singing, "Love is an open door!"**

Their running through a hallway, "With you," they tell each other smiling, full of happiness of the love at first sight. Finding someone to be with in their loneliness. **"****Love is an open door!"**

Hiding behind a wall when someone checks in the hall to check on the commotion.

Their sitting on top of a building. "I mean its crazy," she tells him.

"What?" he asks.

"We finish each others sandwiches," she jumps off running.

"That's what I was going to say!" Stefan exclaims taking off after her.

"**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!"**

"**Jinx...Jinx again," they laugh crossing fingers at the humor of speaking at the same time.**

**Their doing the robot in front of a clock, "You and I were just meant to be!" the start dancing together in front of a light house, "Say goodbye to the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore!" their shadows show.**

**Soon in a stable they go throughout the doors. Elena appearing out of the left most one of the three, "Love is an open door!" Before shutting it and appearing in the last one, "Love is an open door!"**

**Their dancing in a romantic falls place. "Life can be so much more..."**

"With you!"

"With you!"

"**Love is an open door," he spins her around as they sing together, so infatuated with each other after just recently meeting. Their hands forming into a heart together as they look at the moonlight, then each other.**

"Can I say something crazy?" he gets down on one knee kneeling before lovely princess Elena, "Will you marry me?" he asks.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" she answers.


End file.
